


Fluff

by universecharm



Series: Garycato Week [5]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: garycato week day 5... finally something im inherently good at. finally an excuse to write the fic we all want





	Fluff

Gary and Avocato were always pretty touchy with each other. Avocato didn’t even notice it at first, how often they’d accidentally brush against each other without meaning to, or how much Gary would lean on him and ruffle his fur and poke his cheeks. 

He didn’t notice the steady uphill climb of his mental health the more time he spent with the human, either. It wasn't until he caught himself thinking  _ ‘when  _ we find Little Cato’ as opposed to ‘ _ if _ ’ that he realized what was happening. Gary smiled so often when he was around, it was infectious. He caught himself smiling absentmindedly more and more with each passing day.

Gary was fascinated by him. He’d press for questions about things about his anatomy, and if he was anything like a cat on earth. Avocato would always insist that he was nothing like cats were on earth, but Gary Goodspeed was nothing if not persistent.

  
  


.Avocato had been pacing around the ship for a few hours now. Having nothing to do was a curse, truly. He felt like there was something constantly looming over him that kept him from relaxing, never letting him rest. It was exhausting, being on edge all the time, but it wasn’t something he had control over anymore.

“Oh- Avocato! Hey!” Gary spotted him from around the corner as a smile crossed his face. He hurried over, picking up his pace and walking alongside Avocato. “Are you busy? If you’re busy I can come back later, but I wanted to try something, so if you’re not busy that’d be  _ fantastic _ !”

Avocato slowed to a stop, leaning against the wall. He smiled back at Gary. “What’s goin’ on?”

Gary smiled and clapped, running off. “Come with me to my room real quick! It’ll be fuuuuuun!”

Avocato followed, figuring nothing Gary could come up with would be as bad as another lap around the ship. Gary saw him trying to keep pace and paused, reaching back and grabbing his hand. Their fingers intertwined and Avocato felt his ear twitch as a foreign feeling flooded his system, sending a happy buzz through his entire being. 

They arrived at Gary’s room and the door shut behind them. Gary led him down to the bed and sat him down on it’s edge, crawling around behind him and sitting on the other side. “Alright, close your eyes. I wanna see what this does.”

Avocato rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He didn’t know why he trusted Gary enough to do this. Maybe it was because Gary was too stupid to be much of a threat to anyone, really. 

There was a gentle hand on his right cheek, then on his left. He tried to open his eyes but Gary moved his hands up, tracing them along the sides of his face, and he felt… Significantly more tired. He tilted his chin up and Gary chuckled, scratching a spot just under his jaw that made his whole body feel warm and safe and heavy. A quiet mew slipped out and Gary gasped, rewarding him with more touching and scratches.“You’re so adorable…”

Avocato was sure Gary could feel his cheeks burning from underneath his fur as he shifted. “Shut up and just… keep doing that…” He muttered, leaning more forward. He opened his eyes just enough to see Gary staring at him with this half-smug half-adoring expression that made him feel something very very new.

He closed his eyes again as his chest started rumbling, Gary gasping louder. “Oh my gosh! You  _ do _ purr! That is so cute!”

“I’m not--”

“Cutie… Pretty kitty.”

Avocato squeaked again and leaned forward enough to hide his face, completely caught off guard by the waves of nervous affection rolling through him from just three words. “This- this doesn’t leave this room.  _ Ever. _ ”

Gary hummed and scooted closer to him, running his fingers over the back of his neck and rubbing gently at his back. “Whatever you say, kitty.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Avocato murmured, “Call me that.”

Gary smirked and leaned closer to him. “Call you what?  _ Kitty _ ?”

“ _ Stop it _ ...” He shut his eyes even tighter than before, purring louder. Gary kept one hand under his chin and brought the other up to pet the top of his head, Avocato leaning into every touch like his life depended on it. Gary kept staring at him with that dopey lovestruck look in his eyes, absolutely enamored by how cute he was.

“You are so  _ soft _ , man. So fuzzy…” Gary mumbled, almost to himself. Avotato groaned and leaned forward fully, nuzzling Gary’s chest and wrapping his arms around his stomach. Gary gasped and bit his lip, trying not to make any noises or sudden movements that might scare him off. 

Avocato purred harder and louder, holding onto him as tight as he could while Gary continued petting along his back and head, scratching just under his chin. Avocato shuddered and pushed against Gary’s chest until he layed back on the bed, climbing on top of him and using his stomach as a pillow.

“Woah now, Avocato,” Gary smiled, cupping his cheek. Avocato opened his eyes and looked up at him with so much affection that it made Gary’s heart skip in his chest. He pet along the middle of Avocato’s head and he leaned into Gary’s hand, closing his eyes again. “Awww…”

Avocato blushed more and more with all the petnames and compliments and affection, burying his face into Gary’s stomach. Gary kept it coming until Avocato felt like he was unraveling at the seams. His tail swished back and forth and Gary yawned, stretching out. 

“You gonna fall asleep on me, kitkat?”

“Mmm-  _ kitkat _ ?”

“It’s a kind of earth candy, real sweet. Like you.”

Avocato groaned and hid his face again. “‘M sleepin’. Don’t wake me up with your sappy bullshit.”

“Aw, c’mon, you love me,” Gary chuckled. He sighed and just kept petting him as he laid back, pulling a blanket over the both of them. Avocato drifted off to sleep first, followed by Gary soon after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments keep me writing!!


End file.
